Forgotten Love
by DallasCowboyGirl
Summary: What would happen if Renesmee forgot about Jacob because the Cullens and Hales left Forks? What if, when Renesmee is sixteen, Jacob finds her? Okay so I suck at summaries but please read and review! : Rated Teen for some cussing and some sexual references
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic so if you don't like it please don't hate but I would very much appreciate it if you told me what you would like to see and what you think that I could do better!!!! THANKS!!!**

Renesmee glanced again at the tall, dark, handsome teenage boy who was staring intently at her. He was really starting to freak her out. She wished that Mark, her boyfriend, would hurry up and get here. The boy was starting to scare her. Then, finally, she saw Mark.

She ran towards him, smiling. "I thought that you were lying to me when you said that you would meet me here," she said, accusingly but teasingly. "You said that you were gonna be here ten minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, baby," he said, taking her in his arms and kissing her. "You know that I would never do that to you."

"I was starting to get scared," she said. "You see that guy over there?" She tilted her head in the direction of the stranger who was still staring at her.

Mark looked. "Yeah. What about him?"

"He's been staring at me like that ever since I got here," she said. "I thought that he was gonna rape me or something. I was really starting to get nervous."

"I'm so sorry, baby," Mark said, tightening his hold on her. "He does look kind of intimidating; he's so tall."

"But you know the weirdest part?" Renesmee asked. "I feel like I know him somehow. Like I've known him since I was a baby. But I just can't figure out where I would have seen him before. But he's familiar somehow. I just can't put my finger on it."

Mark kissed her again. "Well, don't worry too much about it," he said. "He probably can't get over how beautiful you are. I know I can't." He pressed his lips to right below her left ear.

She giggled. "Not here, Mark," she said. People were already looking at them as it was.

He sighed. "Fine. How about we go to my place and continue this there?" He looked at her teasingly.

"No, Mark," she said. "As much as I want to... I can't. You know that."

"Fine," he said, giving in. "Let's go get something to drink." They walked towards the food court. As they were walking, Renesmee glanced back at the stranger. He was following them! "Oh my gosh," she said, really starting to freak out now. "Mark, he's following us!!"

Mark looked back. "If he keeps following us, I'll go and talk to him."

Renesmee gasped. "No, Mark!! I don't want you putting yourself in danger like that! He's so much bigger than you! I'll talk to him."

"If he's bigger than me then he's a whole lot bigger than you," Mark argued. "I'll talk to him, May," he said, using his nickname for her.

But Renesmee was stubborn, just like her mother. "Mark, I'm talking to him. I have a feeling that he won't hurt me." And before Mark could protest, she walked towards the stranger.

He was studying her intently. "Hey Renesmee," he said, smiling.

She paused momentarily. He was actually really handsome! Especially when he smiled. Then she remembered what she was doing there, and said, "Um, how do you know my name?" She knew that he hadn't guessed it. After all, how many Renesmees do _**you**_ know?

He frowned. "You don't remember me? At all?"

She shook her head. "No. You look familiar, but I can't imagine who you are or where I've seen you before."

He nodded. "Yeah, I was stupid to think that you would remember me." He was speaking more to himself than he was to her. "I mean, you were only a baby when we last saw each other. Still, I hoped..."

"But you remember me? I mean, you don't look that much older than me. How do you remember me?" she asked, confused.

He paused. "I'm good friends with Bella," he said, referring to her mother.

She nodded. "Oh," she said, assuming that he was a vampire like her parents. "How do you know my mo-- I mean, my sister?" Nobody knew that her parents were vampires and therefore didn't age, and when they had moved here three months ago they had told everyone that Bella and Renesmee were sisters, and that Edward was their adopted brother, who had fallen in love with Bella.

The stranger frowned. "Your sister?" Then he realized what she was talking about. "Oh, I get it. Bloodsucker thing, huh?"

She quickly shushed him. "Shut up! Someone will hear you! So how do you know Bella?"

"We were best friends," he said, emphasis on the 'were'.

"What do you mean, _were_?" she asked. "What happened between you two?"

"Your father happened," he said sourly. "Your father and I barely got along, and we got along at all because of Bella. And your father absolutely hates me now, because when you were born, I--" he paused, looking at her, remembering who he was talking to. "Oh. Um, never mind. I think that your parents want to tell you about that. Even though it involves me just as much as it involves you... I don't want Edward to kill me because I spilled."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Stop being so cryptic."

He shook his head. "Sorry, Nessie, I can't tell you."

She laughed. "So you call me Nessie, too?! That's what Dad and Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme and Charlie and Renee all call me!! Except Mom. Mom _will not_ call me that. She refuses to."

He laughed. "Yeah, your mom was so mad when she heard us call you Nessie!" Then he paused, as the wind blew her long, bronze-colored hair towards him. He inhaled deeply. "You smell really good, Nessie." He leaned towards her.

She blushed. "Um, thanks. You smell--" she leaned towards him. "Woodsy."

He laughed. "Thanks! Edward would say that I smelled like a dog!"

"Why would he say that?" she asked, since she had assumed that he was a vampire, like her parents.

"Oh, um, he'll probably tell you that, too. Wow, they have a lot that they haven't told you. What _have_ they told you?"

"Um, that I'm half-and-half," she said. "That, um," she blushed, remembering what else they had told her. "That even though I'm half you-know-what, I can still get pregnant because of the other half." She laughed. "I'm the only one ever who's gotten a sex talk like that!!"

He blushed, which puzzled her. She had thought that he would laugh. "Oh. Right," he said. He looked like he was having a hard time standing up; like he was about to faint.

"Are-- are you okay?" Renesmee asked nervously, gently touching his hand. Then she gasped. "You're-- you're not cold like everyone else is! You're-- you're just normal!!" She laughed. "Well, I guess you're not normal, since I'm not normal. You're-- you're warm. You're warm. Why-- why are you warm?"

He smiled, taking her hand. "You're funny just like your mom," he said. "And I'm warm, because-" he stopped, looking at something behind her. "Your boyfriend's coming over here." His tone was sour.

Renesmee turned around, as Mark reached them, saying, "What are you doing, May?" He looked cautiously at the stranger who was holding hands with his girlfriend. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jacob," he said, shaking Mark's hand with his free hand, still holding Renesmee's hand with his other.

"Oh," Mark said, looking at Renesmee and Jacob's clasped hands. But Jacob didn't let go. He hadn't seen Renesmee in more than 14 years, and he wasn't about to let her go.

Renesmee smiled. "He's just a family friend that I haven't seen since we were kids." She looked at Jacob. "Aren't you, Jake?" She winked.

Jake smiled. "Yeah. We were best friends when we were little." He pulled Renesmee into a hug, like a friend would give a friend. But it meant so much more to him.

"Right," Mark said slowly. "Well, we should probably go, May." He reached for Renesmee's hand. She took it, squeezing Jacob's hand goodbye. "Come over later," she said. "I think that Bella will be happy to see you." He nodded. "I will," he promised.

"What was that about?" Mark asked her, as they walked away. "One second he's following you and you're scared that he'll rape you and the next you're hugging him and holding his hand and asking him to please 'Come over later'!"

"Are you mad?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

He laughed mockingly. "Yes, I'm mad!!"

She leaned towards him, kissing him. "I'm sorry, baby," she said. "Why can't you believe me when I say that he's just a family friend? Besides, he's in love with Bella. He and Edward absolutely hate each other because of it!! He doesn't think of me as anything but the little sister!"

"Are you sure?" Mark asked hesitantly. "I mean, the way that he looked at you..."

"I'm sure that he's in love with Bella," she reassured him. "He and Edward hate each other."

"Okay," Mark said, not absolutely convinced. "He just looked at you as if the whole universe revolved around you; like you were his life, his everything. Like he would die if it would spare you."

Renesmee blushed. "He did, didn't he? I noticed that. Oh, well, it's probably because I look so much like Bella."

Mark nodded. "You do look a lot like Bella. Sometimes I've even wonder if she's really your identical twin or something, except that you look a lot like Edward, too." He laughed. "Are you sure that you're not really Bella and Edward's daughter?" he joked.

Renesmee forced a laugh. "Yeah," she managed to choke out. "I guess that I do look like Edward. But how could I be their child? I mean, that's impossible!!" She forced another laugh.

Mark smiled. "I'm joking, May. I know that they couldn't possibly be your parents."

"Oh. Right," she said, blushing. "I knew that you were joking." She cleared her throat. "So, do you wanna go see a movie?"


	2. Chapter 2

After Renesmee got back from her movie date with Mark, (which was more like a make out session, though Renesmee would never admit that to Edward) she went home, and told her mom about Jacob. "Mom," she said, as she walked through the front door, taking her jacket off. "Do you know somebody named Jacob? I met him at the mall, and he said that he knew you and that you and Dad have a lot to explain to me."

Bella glanced nervously at Edward. Then she turned to Renesmee. "So, how was your date with Mark?" she asked, hugging Renesmee.

As always when Bella hugged her, Renesmee flinched because of her mother's ice-cold skin. "Mom, you're not answering my question! Do you know Jacob? And what aren't you telling me?"

"So you trust someone that you just met in a mall more than you trust your own parents?" Bella teased, shying away from her question.

"Mom, tell me right now what it is that you're not telling me. Please," she pleaded. "You know how stubborn I am when I set my mind to something, and I've set my mind to this. Please, tell me, Mom," she turned to Edward. "Dad. Please tell me." She gave him the puppy dog eyes. It always worked on Edward. She was his only daughter (obviously), and he worshipped her religiously.

Edward turned to Bella. "Maybe it's time that we told her," he said. "I mean, if she met Jacob, then that means that he's found us, and if we don't tell her, then he will. And who would you rather have tell her, us or Jacob?" There was a tone of disgust in his voice when he said Jacob, but Bella nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess that you're right," she said.

"Oh, and I invited Jake to dinner tonight," she said, going quickly up the stairs. She heard Edward's roar of outrage, and she was surprised that he hadn't heard her think it. She was really getting good at the 'keeping your thoughts from Edward' trick that Alice was teaching her.

**A/N: Here's the second chapter!! It's kind of short, but the next chapter will be Edward, Bella and Jacob telling Renesmee what's really happening!! Thanks for being patient with me since I'm balancing this and school... :)**** And thanks to all of you who reviewed!! I really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

02:23

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, get down here right now!" Renesmee heard Edward yell.

"Oh, no," she thought, coming slowly down the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she saw Bella arguing with Edward.

"Nessie, tell your mother that you don't want Jacob to come here after all," he said loudly, not looking at Renesmee but keeping his eyes on Bella. "Bella, why do you want to tell her so much?? She doesn't need to know!!"

"Because it involves her and Jacob!!" Bella retaliated. "What happened between her and Jacob is huge!! You can't keep something like that from her! And if we don't tell her, Jacob sure will!! I know Jacob better than anyone, and I know that he's gonna tell her sooner or later!! So it might as well be us who tells her!!" She paused for a second. "Edward, I know why you don't want to tell her. But I think that she deserves to know."

"Fine," he said. "But I don't want to be here when you tell her." He stormed past Bella and went out the front door.

"Mom?" Renesmee said cautiously. "Why is Dad so angry? What aren't you telling me?" She was really starting to get scared that whatever they weren't telling her was really important. And she was getting really mad at them for not just telling her straight out. "Just tell me. Please."

"Renesmee, honey, I promise you that I will tell you when Jacob gets here. I want him to be here when I tell you so that you can kill him," Bella said, in all seriousness. "I'm going to go find your father. Please tell either Esme or Alice to make food for Jacob. He eats a lot."

Renesmee laughed. "Okay," she said, running to find Alice.

Alice was with Jasper, watching, ironically enough, a movie that looked like it was made in Texas. "Alice, Bella asked me to ask you if you would cook something for Jacob. He's coming over for dinner," Renesmee said, standing in front of the television.

"Nessie!" Jasper cried, jumping up to see the TV around her. "It's at the best part!"

But Alice was left on the couch, her mouth open. "Jacob's coming? Here?" she gasped. "Dammit! Why does he have to be a freaking werewolf? I can't see anything that he does!! It's so frustrating!!" She got up, walking to the kitchen to make him something anyway.

"Wait," Renesmee said, following her into the kitchen. "He's-- he's a werewolf?!" She gasped. "You mean that he's not like me? I mean, he's not a half-and-half??" She stopped suddenly in the doorway of the kitchen.

Alice stopped too, looking at her. "You touched him, didn't you?" she said. "You touched him and realized that he was warm, and you-- you thought that he was like you." She hugged her comfortingly. "I'm so sorry to disappoint you, Nessie. But at least you have Nahuel."

"But Nahuel... Nahuel's cool and all, but he just acts too much like he's in love with me, and I don't want that!" Renesmee said loudly.

Alice didn't say anything, thinking gladly that at least Renesmee hadn't gotten her father's gift. She wondered how she would respond when she found out that Jacob had imprinted on her. "Nessie, don't worry yourself over it. Your parents will explain everything to you tonight. Just be patient."

Renesmee laughed. "Me? Patient? Come on, you know me better than that, Alice! Can't you just tell me? Please?"

"I'm not telling you, Nessie. Your parents need to tell you," Alice said, going to the cabinet to get something to cook. "What do you think that Jacob would like to eat?" she asked absentmindedly.

"I don't know," she said. "I've only known him for like four hours. How should I know?" She left Alice alone to contemplate what to cook, walking towards the stairs, towards her room, wishing that Jacob would hurry up and get there. Then, suddenly, her phone rang. She jumped, as the tune to Supermassive Black Hole by Muse started. She smiled, thinking to herself how much she loved that song. Then she recovered her senses, and answered the phone. "Hello?" she said.

"May?" she heard Mark's familiar voice say. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

She smiled, blushing. "Of course," she said. "What about?"

There was a long silence from Mark's side of the line. Then he said, "Um, Renesmee, just know that this is really hard for me, too."

"What?" she asked, getting worried. Then she realized that he had called her Renesmee. He never did that, unless he was mad. "Oh my gosh, are you mad at me?? What did I do?"

"It's not you, it's me," he said, painfully.

She went numb. "Excuse me?" she said, her voice an usually high pitch. "Are-- are you breaking up with me?!"

He softly said, "Yes. I'm so sorry, Renesmee. I-- I found someone else."

"In the last hour??" she screeched. "We went to go see a movie like forty minutes ago!! You were completely and totally in love with me then!!! What happened??" She was yelling at her phone.

"When I got back from dropping you off, an old girlfriend of mine was waiting for me at my house," he explained, his voice completely and totally normal. "She-- she told me that she wanted to get back together with me. And I-- I said yes."

Renesmee dropped the phone, wanting to yell swear words at it. She realized that she was crying. "You're such a _perra_, Mark!!!" she screamed at the phone, using a Spanish swear word of Emmett's that he had taught her when they had visited Spain. She wanted to scream at him until she couldn't scream anymore. But Carlisle heard her.

"Nessie?" he said cautiously. "What's wrong?"

She turned to him, crying. "Mark broke up with me," she managed to choke out. "He freaking broke up with me!!"

He opened his arms, and she went into them. "Mark broke up with you?" he asked softly. He flinched slightly when she nodded her head, making tears fly everywhere. After 300 years of no tears in his family, it was going to take him a while to get used to someone who could actually cry. And she was so warm!! But he didn't draw back. "I'm sorry, Nessie," he said. "Do you want me to get Edward?"

She gasped. "Oh no!" she said. "Please don't! Dad'll kill Mark! Please don't get him!!" She paused. "But could you get Mom?"

Carlisle nodded. "Sure," he said, going to find Bella.

Meanwhile, Renesmee sat on her bed, crying. "Why did he break up with me?" she murmured to herself. "What's wrong with me? Why would he just dump me like that?" Then something occurred to her. "What if he thinks that I was lying and that Jacob really is my boyfriend?" She got up, not bothering to wipe her tears, about to get her phone to call Mark and explain it to him. But before she could get to her door, it was thrown open, and Jacob walked in.

"Hey, Nessie," he said, hugging her. "Carlisle told me that Mark broke up with you. I'm so sorry. I knew the moment I saw him that he would break your heart."

Nessie smiled. "Thanks, Jake," she said.

He smiled back. Then he leaned down, his face in hers, and carefully wiped away her tears.

She smiled, blushing. "Um, thanks," she said.

He laughed. "No problem," he said. He kissed her on the cheek, and then hugged her again. When she didn't pull away, he pulled her closer. His heart started to beat faster; he had been anticipating this moment since he had imprinted on her. He leaned closer, bringing his lips inches from hers. And she still didn't pull away. So he slowly, carefully brought his lips to hers.

She smiled, kissing him back. That surprised him, and he pressed his lips harder against hers.

Before they knew it, she was on top of him in her bed. She was kissing him like she had never kissed anybody before.

Then, suddenly, the door to her room opened. "Renesmee?" said Bella, seeing her in bed with Jacob.

Renesmee and Jacob both looked up in surprise. Renesmee thanked her lucky stars that at least they were both fully clothed. "Mom," she said, blushing, jumping off of Jacob.

Jacob blushed too, quickly standing up. "Um, hi Bella," he said, going over to hug her. "How have you been? Carlisle let me in."

"What are you two doing?" Bella asked, looking at Renesmee. "Renesmee, I can't believe that you would do something like that. I have half a mind to tell your father."

"Bella, no!" Jacob gasped. "Edward will kill me! Besides, Nessie shouldn't get in trouble. I kissed her." He put his arm around Renesmee.

"What did you tell her, Jacob?" Bella asked. "I told you that I wanted Edward and I to tell her!!"

"He didn't tell me anything, Mom," Renesmee said, coming to Jacob's defense. "Nobody will tell me anything!"

"Maybe it's time that I told you, Renesmee," Bella said. "Sit."

Renesmee sat cross-legged on her bed, and Jacob sat beside her, with his arm still around her. Bella sat in the rocking chair on the opposite side of the room, and sighed. "Okay, Jacob, how should I start?"

Jacob shrugged. "Start with her birth."

"Okay," Bella said. "You know that I got pregnant with you when I was still human. Well, your birth nearly killed me. Technically, I guess that it would have killed me if your father hadn't turned me into a vampire. Anyway, Jacob didn't know that I was still alive; he thought that you had killed me. So he came to find you to kill you."

Renesmee turned to Jacob, understanding in her eyes. "You weren't just best friends with her, you were in love with her," she said.

Jacob nodded. "I was in love with Bella," he admitted. "I was so jealous of Edward! You don't even know."

"But you got over her," Renesmee said, smiling. "That's good. You can't love someone forever when you can't have them. It's good to realize that." But she didn't realize why Jacob had gotten over Bella.

"So anyway," Bella continued. "Rose had you, and Jacob was about to kill you. But then he looked at you, and he-- he imprinted on you."

"He what?" Renesmee asked, confused. "What does that mean?? Does it have something to do with the fact that he's a werewolf?"

"How do you know that he's a werewolf?" Bella asked, confused.

"Alice told me," Renesmee explained. "So what does it mean that he imprinted on me?"

"Imprinting," Jacob said, explaining it himself to Renesmee. "Is when a werewolf sees his soul mate. When a werewolf imprints, the whole universe is suddenly focused on that person that is being imprinted upon. He belongs wholly to her, and he would do anything for her." He leaned towards her, and softly said, "And I imprinted on you."

Renesmee couldn't say anything. She was numb. Not the bad numb, like she had felt when Mark had broken up with her, but a good numb, in a way. After a few moments of complete silence, she turned to her mother. "How could you keep something this big from me, Mom??" She was mad! But she felt happy, wanted, at the same time.

"I'm so sorry, Renesmee," Bella apologized. "You don't know how much I wanted to tell you. But your father thought that it would be best to keep it from you until you were older."

"I am older, Mom!" Renesmee said. "I'm sixteen, for crying out loud!!" She turned to Jacob. "Why didn't you tell me, Jake?" she said, her voice softening so that she wasn't yelling at him.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said, leaning down to whisper it in her ear. She blushed. "You don't even know how much I wanted to tell you. But I didn't want Edward to kill me either, because then we definitely never would have the chance to be together." He paused. "But now, we do have the chance."

She smiled, thinking of how well he could kiss. But then she remembered Mark, and her heart longed for him. "Mark," she whispered, pain in her voice.

But Jacob misinterpreted the pain in her voice. "Don't worry," he reassured her, hugging her tightly. "I won't ever let that son of a bitch hurt you again."

"Hey, don't call him that!!" she said, angrily jumping out of his arms.

"But he is," Jacob said, hurt in his eyes. "He broke up with you; I saw the way that he made you cry!!"

"Well, you still don't have the right to call him a bitch!!" she said.

Bella rose. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I don't ever want to hear you say that word again! I will rinse your mouth out with soap!!" she threatened.

"Oh, Mom," Renesmee said, exasperated. "I'm sixteen! Let me have a little bit of freedom!"

"I don't care how old you are! I don't ever want to hear you say that word again!!" Bella argued.

Renesmee couldn't take it anymore, from either of them. "I'm going over to Mark's," she said, rushing past Bella and Jacob and out her bedroom door.

Neither Bella nor Jacob tried to stop her, though Jacob almost did. They both figured that she needed some time to get over the huge news that she had just been told.

"Damn, I messed it up bad," Jacob said.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, you did." She laughed. "But don't worry, she'll be back tonight, and she'll be fine."

"I hope you're right," Jacob said. "I hope you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

15:32

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed!! I really and truly appreciate it!! I'm sorry that it took so long to post another chapter... I've had pounds of homework to prepare for finals ********. Okay, I hope that you enjoy this next chapter... As always, R&R!!!! ******** (P.S. This chapter is kinda mature. Just so you know. But it won't be this bad in future chapters. I promise. ********)**

Renesmee sighed. "Mark, open up!! I know you're in there!!" She was at Mark's house, knocking on his front door, but he wouldn't answer. "Come on, Mark! Please! I'm not mad! Well, I am mad, but not at you! I'm mad at my parents! And I promise that I won't yell at you or anything!!"

"Are you sure that you won't yell at me?" she heard his voice ask from behind the door. "Because I just can't take that right now, May."

"I promise," she said.

He slowly opened the door. "Come on in," he said softly.

She came in. "Why'd you break up with me, Mark?" When he started to protest about her bringing it up, she interrupted him with "I'm not yelling. Can you just tell me?"

He paused. "Will you promise not to be mad at me?" he finally asked.

"You broke up with me for your ex! How am I supposed to _not_ be mad at you?" She paused. "All I can promise is that I won't yell."

"Fine," he said. "The real reason I broke up with you is because... because we're moving. To LA."

"What?" she asked, confused. "You broke up with me because you're moving? Why, does your new girlfriend live in LA?"

"No, May!!" he said, exasperated. "I didn't break up with you because there's someone else! I broke up with you because I thought that that would be easier than a long-distance relationship."

"So there's no ex-girlfriend?" she asked, gasping "You still love me?"

"Of course I do," he said, taking her in his arms. He paused. "Do you want to sleep over here tonight?"

She blushed. "You mean like... you know... ?"

He shook his head. "No, of course not!! I mean, not unless it comes to that." He winked.

She laughed. "In that case, of course!"

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. And the kiss? The kiss lasted a long, long time...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that night: **

"Where's Renesmee??" Edward yelled at Jacob. "I thought you said that she would come right back!! It thought you said that she couldn't stand Matt!!!" He was up in Jacob's face now, yelling at him. He was furious.

"Dude, back away," Jacob said calmly. He wasn't calm on the inside, however. He was just as furious as Edward, he just wasn't showing it. "You really stink. And the kid's name is Mark."

"I don't give a--" Esme shot a look at him. She really didn't like it when they cussed "--care what the idiot's name is!!!!!!" he said, yelling. He didn't want Esme to be mad at him when he himself was already so angry.

"I'll just go over there," Jacob said; and before anyone could stop him-- which was saying something seeing as he was with a bunch of vampires-- he was in his wolf form and out the door.

He was at Mark's house in a matter of minutes. He shifted back to his human form, threw on the messy shirt and shorts that he had been wearing, and knocked on the front door.

After a while, it opened a crack. "Hello?" a woman's voice asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jacob, Renesmee's--" he paused, scrambling for the right thing to say. "Cousin. I was wondering if she was here."

The door opened the rest of the way, and revealed a woman who was very obviously Mark's mother. "Um, no, she's not here. I'm sorry." And she quickly shut the door, obviously scared by Jacob's appearance. But before she shut it, Jacob caught a whiff of Renesmee's sweet scent. She was there, or she had been there.

He looked up, seeing if there were any windows that could be Mark's bedroom. There were none in the front, so he made his way to the back. There were a few in the back, but only one of them had the blinds closed. "Renesmee, if you're really up there," he said threateningly under his breath. He hoped that it wasn't really Mark's parents' bedroom. That would be kind of hard to explain! But he also hoped that Renesmee wasn't up there; he hoped that she had just recently been there.

It was a second story window, unfortunately, but there was a tree right next to it. He climbed quickly up the tree, and took a deep breath before he took a small peek in the window. "Damn it!" he said under his breath. The room was too dark for him to see anything. "You know what, screw this," he muttered, opening the window. He heard gasps inside the room, and heard Mark's voice ask, "What the crap?"

Jacob leapt in the room, and opened the window the rest of the way. The light brightened the room, and he saw Renesmee lying next to Mark in his bed, clutching at the blankets around her. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen!!" Jacob screeched angrily, trying hard not to phase into his wolf form.

It was still pretty dark, but he saw her blush. "Gosh, Jake! Go away! Can't you give us some privacy?" She turned to Mark. "Don't worry, sweetheart. He'll go now." She looked menacingly back at Jacob.

Jacob felt his heart tear a little bit at the sound of the love of his life calling someone other than him "sweetheart". "Renesmee, let's go," he said, trying to control himself. "You don't want me to carry you home, do you?"

"I'm not coming home with you," Renesmee said defiantly. "I'm staying here!" She sat up, still clutching the blanket to her chest.

With a jolt, Jacob realized why she was holding the blanket so tightly to her. "Renesmee, are you wearing anything?" he asked, knowing what her answer would be.

Renesmee pulled the blanket up higher. "That's none of your business, is it." It wasn't a question. But her color was rising.

Jacob was trying hard not to phase and hurt somebody, but he didn't know how much longer it would be before his anger exploded, literally. "Nessie, let's go," he said impatiently. "Hurry up and put your clothes back on, unless you want to go back naked and try to explain _that_ to your dad."

Renesmee blushed, and looked at Mark. "He's right," she said. She leaned over to kiss Mark, which tore at Jacob's heart. Then she looked back at Jacob. "Jake, can you let me get dressed?"

He shook his head. "If Mark can see you naked then I can too. Come on, hurry up," he said impatiently.

She blushed, and looked like she was about to start crying. Jacob gave in, and looked the other way. "Thank you," she said gratefully, throwing on her clothes. "Are-- are you going to tell Dad? You can look now, by the way."

Jacob turned around. "Your Dad's gonna wonder where you were," he said. "What do you think I should tell him?"

She shrugged, hugging Mark goodbye and leaping out the window with Jacob.

Jacob paused. "Do you want me to carry you? It'll be faster that way."

Renesmee blushed. "Um, sure."

Jacob knelt down, letting her climb onto his back. "Am I hurting you?" she asked, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Jacob smiled. "No, you're not," he said. "Hold on though. I don't want you to fall off."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and tucked her chin into the space between his shoulders and neck.

He smiled, starting to run. It wasn't nearly as fast as if he was in his wolf form, but it was fast. As he ran, her legs tightened around his waist. "Thanks so much, Jake. Just please promise that you won't tell Dad. He'll kill me. And then he'll find Mark and kill him too," she begged.

"I don't know," he said. "What are you going to tell him? I mean, won't he just read your mind and know?"

"Alice has been teaching me how to think of something else when I'm around him so that he won't know, and it's actually been working really well," she said. "But he'll know from you, because you don't know how to trick him. I guess that I should tell him, huh?"

"Or you could get Bella to shield your thoughts from him," Jacob joked, knowing that Bella would never agree to it.

Renesmee gasped. "That's a good idea!"

Jacob stopped running. They were almost to her house anyway. "Nessie, I was joking. Bella would never agree to keep that from Edward."

Renesmee jumped off his back. "When I tell her that Dad'll kill me if she doesn't, then she'll do it."

"Nessie," Jacob said. "Just tell Edward. Get it over with."

But Renesmee shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not telling him!" And she set off towards her house.

"Renesmee," Jacob said, following her. He quickly caught up with her, and he stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Wait."

She shook her arm away from his grasp. "What?"

He paused. "What were you doing in bed with Mark?"

"That's none of your business!!" she gasped. "Why would you even ask me something like that?? That's personal!!"

"Because I imprinted on you!!" he said loudly. "Because I love you!! I love you more than you could ever know!! Do you know how much it hurt to see that jerk who broke your heart in bed with you?! And why did you get back with him?!"

"Jake! Just stop it! I don't want to talk about it, okay?" she said, trying to calm herself down. Then after a second of silence, she said, "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I-- It's just impossible for me to love you when I just met you. Okay? And I can't guarantee that I ever will love you, but it's amazing to think that someone loves me like that." She laughed, hugging him.

He was surprised that she was hugging him. He put his arms around her and hugged her back. "I love you, Nessie," he said. "I'll always love you."

She blushed. "Thanks, Jake. Um, maybe we should go back. If I'm gonna have to tell Dad, I might as well get it over with."

"That's my girl," he smiled, making her blush again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Read and Review!!**

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!! Where were you??" Edward cried as Renesmee came through the front door. She was clutching Jacob's hand for support. "I was nearly frantic!!" He ran over to her, hugging her. "Don't do that to me ever again, Nessie," he said.

"I'm sorry, Dad," she said, not letting go of Jacob's hand.

Edward looked at their clasped hands. "What's going on? Why can't I hear what either of you are thinking?" He turned to Bella, who had just come into the room. "Bella? Are you shielding their thoughts from me?"

Bella exchanged looks with Renesmee. "Renesmee, darling," she said. "Just tell him. I won't release the shield surrounding you and Jake, but you need to tell him where you were."

Jacob squeezed her hand, and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "Just do it, Nessie," he said comfortingly.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Renesmee?"

"I was at Mark's house," she said, blushing.

Edward nodded. "I know that," he said. "Why is that important??" He shook his head. "It's so _annoying_ not being able to hear your thoughts!!" He paused, thinking. "Wait, what were you doing at Mark's house? Is that what's so embarrassing to you?? Were you _sleeping_ with him???"

Renesmee turned to Jacob. "Jake, do you wanna go see a movie?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Renesmee, were you sleeping with Mark??" Edward demanded.

There was a long, awkward silence. "Yes, Dad. I was." A tear fell down her cheek, and she ran out the door.

Edward would have been hyperventilating if he had needed breath, but since he obviously didn't, he was simply trying not to break something.

Jacob shot a dirty look at Edward. "Why did you have to be a jerk and make her cry?!" he yelled, running after her. He easily caught up with her, and pulled her into a hug. "Come here, Nessie," he said.

She was crying. "If Dad goes anywhere near Mark," she threatened, sobbing into Jacob's shoulder.

"Don't worry," Jacob said, holding her tighter. "Just calm down. Bella won't let Edward hurt anyone."

"I hope you're right," she murmured.

Jacob leaned down to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "Nessie, you know that Edward would never hurt anybody if it would hurt you," he said.

She smiled, her hand going to the place on her cheek where he had kissed her. She paused for a moment, then said, "Kiss me."

"Excuse me?" he asked, confused.

"Just kiss me," she said, with conviction.

He had an internal conflict for about half a second, then leaned down to kiss her.

As his lips gently touched hers, she lost it. She was sick of her father, and she wanted to prove that she could do whatever she wanted to. So she pressed her lips hard against his.

She could tell that she caught him by surprise. He paused for a second, but then he pressed his lips hard against hers, the way she had with him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up so that their faces were more level and he wouldn't have to bend down so much. She wrapped her legs around his waist, still kissing him.

He smiled, kissing her passionately back. But their bodies were thrust together, and she could barely breathe. So she stopped kissing him, coming up for air. She untangled herself from him, and jumped down.

But he was eager for more. "Renesmee," he said, hungrily.

She laid down on the soft grass. "Come here then," she teased him.

He smiled, lying beside her and kissing her immediately.

She rolled over so that she was lying on top of him, and kissed him hungrily. "Jake," she murmured, as he kissed her neck.

He was kissing her collarbone, when they heard an outraged cry. They both looked up to see Edward, who had cried out, and Jasper and Emmett, who were rushing to restrain him.

Jacob stood up, taking Renesmee with him. He set her on her feet, one arm still around her.

"What are you doing to my daughter, dog?!?!" Edward yelled, trying to get to Jacob so he could kill him, but Emmett and Jasper wouldn't let him.

"Dad, calm down!" Renesmee said, hugging Jacob. "If you hurt Jacob, I-- I don't know what'd I do!!"

Suddenly, they were all calm, even, to an extent, Edward. He at least stopped trying to get to Jacob. "Thank you, Jasper," Renesmee sighed thankfully, dropping to sit on the ground. Jacob sat down beside her, putting his arm around her.

She sighed again, resting her head on his shoulder.

Edward growled as Jacob pulled her into his lap. "Dad, shut up!" Renesmee said, her head jerking up to look at him. She stood up, her hand grabbing Jacob's. He stood up with her, glaring at Edward for ruining their moment.

"What are you doing, Nessie?" Edward asked. You could tell that he was still furious, but he managed to say it somewhat calmly. Well, at least he wasn't trying to kill Jacob.

"I don't know, Dad," she said truthfully. "I just had this sudden rush, this sudden urge--" she turned to Jacob, smiling. "I guess we just got a little carried away." She blushed.

"A _little??_" Edward cried. "Renesmee! You're my daughter! My little girl!! Do you even know how much it hurt me to see you rolling around with him on the ground??" He looked like he was about to faint. "You're just growing up really fast."

Suddenly, Bella appeared in the clearing. She saw how frantic Edward was, and asked, "What's going on here?"

"Renesmee was rolling around on the ground with Jacob," Edward said, through gritted teeth.

Bella looked at Renesmee, surprised. "Renesmee?" she asked. "You were rolling around with Jacob? On the ground?"

Renesmee blushed, nodding. "Yeah, I was," she admitted. "You don't understand, Mom. I love Jacob."

Jacob smiled; Edward growled; Emmett and Jasper restrained Edward again; and Bella raised her eyebrows. "Oh, so if you're _so_ in love with Jacob, then why were you in bed with Mark?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"I don't know, Mom," Renesmee said. "I guess that I just wanted that physical relationship with someone, and Mark was there."

Edward growled louder than ever at the mention of Renesmee's "physical relationship" with Mark.

Bella shot Edward a 'shut up' look. "Renesmee, you know that was wrong. I just can't believe that you would do something like that!" she said.

"I'm sorry, Mom. Can you just leave me alone now? You've drilled me enough; I'll never do it again, alright!?!?" Renesmee cried.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Jacob asked, hugging her, sensing that something.

Renesmee shook her head, tears running down her cheeks. "Mark thinks that I still love him, and he's moving, and I slept with him and he's never gonna know that I love him, just not like that!! And I feel so guilty for sleeping with him and then just leaving him!!!"

"Darling, it's not your fault," Jacob reassured her. "He's the one moving, so isn't he leaving you?"

"No! Because he loves me but I don't love him anymore! He's leaving me but I still have his love!! He just doesn't have mine!!!!" Renesmee cried out.

"Are you okay, Renesmee?" Jasper asked. "I can't calm you down."

"No, I'm not okay," she said, clutching her head. "My head hurts. Something's wrong."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: U know the drill: Read and Review!!! And I know that I leave it on a HUGE cliffhanger but I'll post soon! :) **

"Renesmee?" Jacob asked. "Do you want to see Carlisle?"

Renesmee nodded. "Yeah." She clutched her stomach. "My stomach hurts, too."

Jacob picked her up, cradling her like a baby in his arms.

Bella was bewildered. "Renesmee, what's wrong?" she asked.

Renesmee shook her head. "I have no clue. I just have this feeling that something's wrong."

Suddenly, Alice came running. "Renesmee? Are you okay? I can't see you anymore!!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Of course you can't see her; she's with me. Besides, you couldn't see her when Bella was pregnant with her."

Alice shook her head. "No, you're right; but it's more than that! She didn't just disappear from my vision, she--" Alice searched for the right words. "It's hard to explain." She looked to Edward for help.

Edward read her thoughts. "You can't see her in your visions, but you were never able to do that. But she's--" Edward groped for the right words. "She's so powerfully blocked out now that she's blocking out other people, too?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say it like that. I can't see Bella, or you, Edward, or even Esme!! And Esme is in Port Angeles right now!! I mean, even Jake couldn't block out Esme!!" She shook her head. "I just don't understand. I mean, it's almost exactly like--" she stopped mid-sentence, her jaw dropping. "Oh, no!"

Edward gasped as he read Alice's thoughts. "Alice, no!! That's not even a possibility!! It can't be!! Don't think like that; it must be something else!!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Short again, I'm sorry :(**

**But I just wanted to post something real quick.. And Merry Christmas!!!!!!**

Understanding came onto Bella's face. "Oh my gosh!!" she gasped, looking frantically between Edward and Alice. "You don't think that she's--"

Edward shook his head. "No, it's gotta be something else!!" he insisted, interrupting her. "It can't be that!!"

"What is it??" Jacob implored, getting worried about Renesmee. "What do you think is wrong??"

"You don't remember, Jake??" Bella asked. "You don't remember another instance like this??"

Jacob paused, thinking. Then, suddenly, he realized what they were talking about. "Oh crap!!" he cried, looking at Renesmee in his arms. "She can't be-- Not already!! We wouldn't know already!!" He was frantic. "No, Edward's right!! It couldn't possibly be that!!"

"Jake," Bella said, looking at Renesmee with sad eyes. "What else could it be?? This is the only possibility. I don't want it to be true either, but we both know that it is."

"What?" Renesmee asked. "What's wrong with me?? Will somebody just tell me??" She looked at Jacob. "Jake, what is it? I can take it. You know that."

But it was Bella who answered. "Sweetheart, we think that--" she paused, looking at Edward. He nodded. "We think that you're-- that you're pregnant."

Renesmee laughed. "That's funny, Mom!! That's a good one. I mean, how could I possibly be pregnant?!?!"

Jacob hugged her close to him. "You're part vampire," he explained. "Vampire slash human pregnancies go unbelievably fast. Like your mom was pregnant for like two months with you."

Renesmee was confused. "But, I'd never slept with anyone until last night!! I couldn't possibly pregnant, not that fast!!"

"She's right," Bella said, looking at Edward. "It was about a week or so before we found out. How would we already know with her??"

"You started showing after about a week," he corrected her. "If we were smart we would have figured it out much sooner than that."

"But I'm only half vampire!" Renesmee said, not believing that she was pregnant. "And the father isn't a vampire!!"

"She's right," Jacob cried. "I don't believe any of you!! I want Carlisle's opinion!! If Carlisle says it I'll believe it!!"

"Fine," Alice said, walking towards the house. "I want Carlisle's opinion, too."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope that you enjoy this next chapter!! As always, read and review!!! :D**

"Jake, do you really think that I'm pregnant?" Renesmee asked him as he carried her to the house.

He shook his head. "No, you can't possibly be pregnant," he reassured her (and himself).

"I hope you're right," she said.

"Me too."

"I mean, even if I am, the baby would only be a quarter vampire, so why would we already know?" she asked.

He looked at her. "You're not pregnant," he insisted.

She smiled, resting her head on his chest. "I love you, Jake," she said.

He smiled, the words hitting him powerfully. "I love you, too."

After what seemed an eternity, they reached the house. "Carlisle?" Alice called loudly, walking into the main hallway. Everyone followed her, but they didn't go any farther than that.

After about two seconds, Carlisle was there. "What is it?" he asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"We think that Renesmee is pregnant," Alice explained.

Carlisle did a double take. "Excuse me?" he asked, confused. "Why do you think that??"

"Because I can't see her anymore," Alice explained. When Carlisle opened his mouth to remind Alice that she had never been able to see her, Alice turned to Renesmee: "Nessie, why don't you just show him the conversation that we had earlier?"

"Right," Renesmee said, reaching her hand out to touch Carlisle's face.

After a while, Renesmee took her hand away, and Carlisle nodded. "So you think that she's pregnant because her situation is similar to Bella's when Bella was pregnant with her??" he asked, confirming what Renesmee had just showed him.

Alice nodded.

Carlisle shrugged. "I don't know, Alice. It's possible, but there's no way of knowing right now."

"Can't you run some kind of tests or something?" Alice asked.

Carlisle nodded. "I can try. I don't know that they'll produce any kind of results that would tell us anything, but I'll try." He reached out his arms to take Renesmee from Jacob.

But Jacob shook his head, holding Renesmee closer to him. "No, I'm not leaving her," he said emphatically.

"I don't want him to leave," Renesmee said, clinging to him. "I want him to stay with me."

Jacob smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you," he murmured.

"I don't ever want you to leave me," she whispered into his shoulder. "Promise me that you won't ever leave me."

"I promise," he said. "My whole universe revolves around you. Literally."

She laughed. "I love you," she murmured softly.

"Come on," Carlisle smiled, motioning for them to follow him upstairs.

Jacob followed him upstairs, to his office. Carlisle had originally been about to lead them to the hospital-type room, but when Jacob saw where they were going, he had insisted that they be taken somewhere else. That room was where Renesmee had been born, and Jacob was ashamed of that room because in that room he had first seen Renesmee, and had wanted to kill her but had been too preoccupied with saving Bella. Jacob still loved Bella, but the love was now brotherly/sisterly, and he was ashamed that he had wanted to kill Renesmee.

Once they reached the office, Jacob set Renesmee down on the very comfortable-looking couch. She immediately took his hand. "Jake," she said, her eyes scared. "Please don't go. Please. Can't you sit here beside me?"

He smiled, nodding and sitting down beside her. "You gotta give me time to sit down before you jump to the conclusion that I'm leaving," he teased her.

"Oh. Right," she said, blushing. "I just really don't want you to leave me."

Jacob smiled, pulling her close to him to kiss her. But, to his surprise, she pulled away, wincing.

"I'm sorry, Jake," she said regretfully. "My-- my breasts are just sore."

"Oh," he said, his color rising. "I'm sorry."

Carlisle had been listening. "Your breasts are sore?" he asked Renesmee.

Renesmee blushed. "Um, yeah, they are."

"Sore breasts can be a sign of pregnancy," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Renesmee and Jacob asked at the exact same time.

Carlisle smiled at their timing, and nodded. "Yeah, it is." He picked up a small needle form his desk. "I need a blood sample, Nessie," he said.

Renesmee nodded, giving him her arm.

Carlisle quickly and carefully drew some blood, without a word or a gasp or a noise at all from Renesmee. "Wow, Nessie, you're a lot braver than Bella would have been when she was human!" he laughed.

Jacob laughed. "No kidding! Bella was terrified of blood!!"

Renesmee smiled. "And now she has to drink it. There's irony for you."

Jacob smiled, hugging Renesmee. "When will we know?" he asked Carlisle.

Carlisle shrugged. "Ten minutes or so," he said. "The test won't take long to do. I'll leave you two alone so that I can go do the test." He winked as he walked out with the blood sample, making Renesmee blush.

"Jake," Renesmee said, turning to him. "Do you realize that if I am pregnant, it would be Mark's baby?" When he soberly nodded, she continued. "Are you okay with that? I wouldn't abort the baby anyway, but I want to know what you think."

Jacob put his arms around her. "I don't know," he said dubiously. "It's not like I would be able to leave you anyway."

"I still want to know what you think," she said, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"We don't know for sure that you're pregnant," Jacob insisted. "We'll cross the feelings bridge when we get to it."

Renesmee frowned, hurt slightly by his blunt tone. "Jake," she said.

"I'm sorry, Nessie," he said, pulling her onto his lap. "I guess that I'm just wishing that it was my baby."

She laughed. "So one second I'm definitely not pregnant, and then the next I am?? Make up your mind," she teased.

He smiled in spite of himself. "I love you, Nessie. No matter what happens, I love you. So much," he promised, kissing her.

She kissed him back, remembering earlier when they had kissed. She put her hand on his cheek, showing him the memory.

He smiled, kissing her lips hungrily. They were like that for a while, until Carlisle came back with the results.

The second that Carlisle opened the door, Renesmee and Jacob pulled apart.

Renesmee blushed, but Carlisle smiled apologetically. "Don't worry, Nessie, I've caught a lot of people making out before. Especially Emmett and Rose," he said, laughing, remembering one time when he had caught them making out. "Wow, that was embarrassing!!"

Renesmee smiled, but Jacob was impatient. "So, do you have the results?" he asked.

Carlisle's smile faltered. "Um, yeah. Nessie, the-- the test came back positive."

Renesmee nodded, sudden tears falling down her cheeks. She had known what the answer would be, but it was still, in a way, completely unexpected.

Jacob hugged her, letting her cry on his chest. Her body shook as she sobbed, and he buried his face in her hair, pressing his lips to her head.

"Um, Jake?" Carlisle asked. "Can I get a blood sample from you?"

Jacob looked up. "Why?" he asked, his voice husky.

Carlisle didn't answer for a while. Then he said, "I just need a blood sample. I want to check something."

Jacob nodded, even though he had no clue what Carlisle needed it for. He held out his arm, and Carlisle quickly drew blood. "Thanks," he said, taking the blood to run the test.

"What does Carlisle need your blood for?" Renesmee asked, her voice muffled and heavy from crying.

"I don't know," Jacob said truthfully. "Don't worry too much about it, though. You've got other things to worry about."

Renesmee nodded, looking at his shirt. Then she laughed. She couldn't help but laugh. His shirt was absolutely soaking. "Your shirt is wet!" she laughed.

He smiled. "It's okay," he said. "I don't mind."

She smiled, as he carefully wiped away her tears. "Are you done crying?" he asked.

She nodded. "For now, at least." Then she took his hand. "Are _you_ okay?"

He nodded. "Of course. I'm not the one who's pregnant."

"But you're the one who's in love with the pregnant one," she said. "We've come to the feelings bridge. Now we're going to cross it." She smiled.

But before he could say anything, Carlisle came in the room, interrupting them. "Jacob?" he asked. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Alone?" Jacob asked, looking at Renesmee.

She nodded, sensing that it was important. "Go, Jake," she said, forcing a smile. "Just be sure to hurry back."

He nodded, giving her a kiss. Then he got up, following Carlisle out of the room.

"What is it?" Jacob asked, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Jacob, can I ask you something?" Carlisle asked.

Jacob cautiously nodded. "Um, sure."

"Have you ever had sex with Renesmee?" Carlisle asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Jacob asked. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Please just answer," Carlisle said impatiently, the first time Jacob had ever seen him impatient.

"No," Jacob said. "Now why does it matter??"

"Because," Carlisle said. "I took a blood sample from you, and I ran a certain test. Jake, the test was a paternity test. You're the father of Renesmee's baby."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: U know the drill!!! Read and Review!! And I'm gonna shut up now and let you read the story :)**

"What??" Jacob asked, confused. "But that's impossible!! We never did anything!! The most that we did was kiss!!"

"Jake, believe me. I didn't believe it at first, either. But I ran the test five times, and I got the exact same result time all five times!! You **are** the father," Carlisle insisted.

Jacob shook his head. "No, I don't believe you. I can't possibly be the father!!"

"Jake, I know that you don't think that it's possible, but tests don't lie. Especially when you run them five times," Carlisle said patiently.

"What will Nessie say?" Jacob said thoughtfully. Then he smiled. "Nessie won't believe you either!!"

"Well, let's ask her," Carlisle smiled, opening the door and walking back into his office before Jacob could protest.

Renesmee smiled when she saw Jacob. "Jake," she said, holding her arms out to him, like a child who hasn't seen her mother in forever.

He smiled, hugging her.

"I missed you," she murmured into his shoulder.

He smiled again. "I was gone like three minutes," he reminded her, sitting beside her.

"It seemed like forever," she said. "I was about to get up and come see what was taking you so long. What were you two talking about?" she asked. Then she hastily added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." But her tone suggested that she didn't care whether they wanted to tell her or not, they **would** tell her what had take Jacob away from her, even if it was for only three minutes.

"We were talking about the baby," Carlisle explained.

"What about the baby?" she asked, looking at Carlisle, her hand instinctively going to her stomach.

Carlisle smiled at her unconscious protection of the baby. "We were talking about who the father of the baby is."

"Isn't Mark the father?"

Carlisle exchanged glances with Jacob. "You remember when I took a sample of Jake's blood?"

"Wait," Renesmee said, startled. "You think that Jake's the father??"

Carlisle nodded.

Renesmee went white. "But how is that possible?? I was sure that Mark was the father!!"

"Aren't-- aren't you happy that I'm the father??" Jacob asked, slightly hurt.

"Of course! I'm just... surprised," she reassured him. "Is it possible?" she asked, looking at Carlisle.

"Apparently. I thought that I'd ask Edward about his thoughts on it," Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Oh no!!" Renesmee cried. "You're gonna tell Dad that you think that Jake is the father?? He'll kill him!!"

"He'll find out eventually, won't he??" Carlisle asked.

"I suppose," Renesmee sighed. Then she looked at Jacob. "I love you, Jake."

He laughed. "Are you telling me that because you think Edward's gonna kill me when he finds out??"

"No," she frowned. "Maybe I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

He hugged her. "I love you, too."

Then her stomach growled. "Can I have something to eat?" she asked apologetically. "I'm starving."

Carlisle smiled. "Sure," he said. "Do you want me to bring something up or do you want to come downstairs and eat?"

"Can you bring something up? I don't want to talk to Dad yet."

"Sure," Carlisle smiled, getting up and leaving them alone.

Jacob immediately pulled her into his lap. "So how are you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, as her stomach growled again.

He laughed, hugging her.

"Oh," she said, blushing. "Right." She put her hand on her stomach. "I'm starving."

"Me too," he laughed. "But for different reasons."

She smiled. "So how are you? Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged. "I just thought that you might be... I don't know. I thought that you might be excited, or surprised, or... in love." She smiled, snuggling into his arms.

He stopped breathing for a second, realizing how beautiful she was. "Wow, you're really hot," he breathed.

She blushed crimson. "Um, thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

Just as his lips were about to touch hers, Carlisle opened the door.

"Here, Nessie," Carlisle said, setting a plate of food down beside her.

"Oh, that smells good," she gasped, pulling away from Jacob.

"Nessie?" Jacob asked, hurt that she would rather eat than kiss him.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, Jake. I'm starving," she said, swallowing.

"She's pregnant," Carlisle reminded him. "It's perfectly normal for her to be hungry."

"But her pregnancy isn't a normal pregnancy."

Carlisle nodded. "True, but she'll still have a huge appetite."

Renesmee set aside the plate momentarily, taking Jacob's hand. "I'm sorry, Jake," she apologized. "You know that I love you, right?"

He smiled. "Of course I do."

She smiled, kissing him. "Good."

Suddenly, Edward opened the door to the office. "Jake is the father???" he asked loudly. You could tell that he was trying hard not to yell.

"I told him," Carlisle confessed.

"You did?" Renesmee cried unbelievingly. "Why would you do that, Carlisle??"

"He had the right to know. Besides, I didn't technically _tell_ him. He read my mind. I had no control over that."

"Jake is the father??" Edward repeated, outraged. "Wow, Nessie, do you just have sex with every boy you that you meet?? I didn't raise my daughter to be a whore!!!"

"Hey, don't call her a whore!!" Jacob shouted, jumping up.

"Jake, sit down," Renesmee insisted, tugging on his arm. "Sit."

He looked at her, then reluctantly sat down.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. Then she turned to her father. "Dad, I'm not a whore. We never even had sex."

"Then how are you pregnant????" Edward demanded, not believing her when she said that they had never had sex.

"I-- I don't know," she said truthfully, looking at Carlisle.

"I think that it might have something to do with the fact that Jacob imprinted on you," said Carlisle.

"But if we never actually had sex then how would I be pregnant??" Renesmee wondered out loud. "Even if he did imprint on me?"

"Because you have that special connection between each other," Carlisle explained. "Anyway, it's just a theory. I could be way off."

"But you could be right," Jacob said. "It makes more sense than saying that she got pregnant when the most we did was kiss."

"I don't believe that all you did was kiss," Edward insisted.

"Dad," Renesmee sighed, before Jacob could say anything. "You know what we're thinking. You would know if I was lying to you. Obviously I'm telling you the truth. The most that we did was kiss."

"She's telling you the truth," Jacob said.

"Jake, shut up," Edward said hostilely. "I was talking to my daughter."

"Dad!" Renesmee cried, jumping up. "Don't talk to Jacob like that!!" Then, she suddenly put her hand to her mouth. "Oh, crap," she said, as a wave of nausea swept over her.

"What is it?" Carlisle and Jacob asked at the same time, both coming to her side immediately.

She shook her head, her hand still on her mouth.

"Nessie," Carlisle said. "Do you feel nauseous?"

She nodded, as a stronger wave of nausea came over her. She couldn't take it this time, and ran to the bathroom.

Jacob paused for a second, then took off after her. He found her leaning over the toilet in the bathroom, vomiting. "Nessie?" he asked uncertainly, leaning down beside her to hold back her hair for her.

"I feel like shit," she finally said.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

She got up, washing out her mouth at the sink. "And I'm still starving. Except now I'm afraid to eat anything."

He put his arms around her. "I'm really sorry, Nessie," he apologized.

"It's not your fault," she smiled.

"It is my fault," he insisted. "I mean, if I'm the father, then technically it's my fault."

"But I don't blame you. So didn't blame yourself. I don't want you to kill yourself over this, Jake."

There was a knock on the door. "Nessie? Are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm okay," she said, smiling at him.

"Good," he smiled back. "Tell me when you feel bad. If your pregnancy is anything like your mother's was, then I'll need to monitor you constantly."

She nodded. "When am I gonna, you know..." she put her hand on her stomach, unable to say the words.

"Start showing?" Carlisle suggested.

Renesmee nodded.

"Well, there's no way of knowing," Carlisle said. "I assume you're your pregnancy would last about as long as your mom's, maybe a little bit longer."

"Why would it last longer?" Jacob asked.

"Because the baby has less vampire in her or him than Nessie does."

"Oh," Renesmee said, blushing. "I was looking forward to it lasting only a month."

Jacob smiled. "But wow, that month was so stressful." He put his arm around her. "I remember how much I hated you for putting Bella in danger like that."

Renesmee frowned. "Well, I'm sorry," she said, sounding slightly annoyed. "I didn't really have any control over the situation. I was trying the best I could not to hurt her."

Jacob laughed, as did Carlisle. "I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty," Jacob said. "I'm sorry about that. But I don't regret Bella's decision now. You changed my life, Nessie." He turned to face her, stroking her hair. "For the better. How could I ever regret that?" He leaned down to kiss her.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Do you want to hear my theory on how you got pregnant?" he asked Bella.


End file.
